Task. 27: The Feng-Shui Trap
The Feng-Shui Trap is the twenty-seventh episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger; featuring the first appearance of BoukenRed's infamous "Lucky Mode" referred to beyond this initial episode. Synopsis A Wicked Dragon ruins Satoru's luck with a Precious Feng-Shui Board abducted to utilize for gaining a great power for the Jaryuu. Plot The five Boukengers are marching to visit Chinsuuko, the Feng Shui master, when Natsuki is checking her fortune on her Accellular. Masumi says Satoru will have a bad one, Satoru clears up that he doesn't believe in fortune telling. Sakura is sure she is using a Precious to make his unusually accurate readings. Just when they are happy the Negative Syndicates are not involved, a Jakuryuu called Talong scares Chinsuuko out. He is carrying a Precious called the Feng Shui Compass. Sakura detects that the Precious has a Hazard Level of 88. The Boukengers transform and fight Talong. He starts arranging them according to cardinal directions: Red in the south, Blue at east, the girls west and Black north. He berates Bouken Pink and Bouken Yellow for being where they are and tosses them. He activates the Precious and in doing so, he fixates his Feng Shui, which grants him extreme luck. The Boukengers are non-believing, and Bouken Pink blasts him with her SurviBuster which misses and hits Bouken Blue's feet. He then shoots Bouken Blue and he blocks with his SurviBlade and it bounces off to a building's window and hits Blue again. He explains the Dragon Eye amplifies the power and fixates a person's Feng Shui and luck. Bouken Red and Bouken Black come rushing toward him and he bends down when he finds 500 Yen. Red tries to attack but when Talong gets up, he bumps Bouken Red. He then bashes Bouken Red down. The others gather around him. With Blue east, Black west, and the girls south, Talong gives Bouken Red bad Feng Shui, blasts him and disappears. At SGS, Souta wonders what the Jaryuu will do with the Precious. Satoru is skeptical of what bad luck being fixated on him and as he aims to sit on a chair, he falls on his behind. Just when he gets up and says he is fine, the glass ceiling breaks and glass almost falls on Satoru. He dodges them but slips on a step and Souta's guitar falls on his face. Satoru still believes it is all a coincidence. He gives the guitar to Souta. Eiji enters the main room and explains Feng Shui originated in ancient China to fortune tell. He says it uses the reading the flow of various energies, if they flow smoothly, a person is lucky and flourishing, and that it is used in constructing cemeteries, towns and houses. Masumi asks him how he knows that. He explains that the Takaokas uses Onmyoudou and it is related to Feng Shui. He explains the severity of the situation to Satoru and that it might cost his life. Satoru is shocked and still non-believing. He picks up his coffee cup and the handle slips off, making it fall on the floor. Satoru than runs away from the others, telling them to stay away from him, that he doesn't want them to be affected. He aims for the door and bumps into it, falling down. He tells them he will deal with it somehow. He gets up and pries the door open. Meanwhile, Taron and Ryuujinhei stand on a rooftop and he directs them using the Precious. Satoru is walking in the city and gets hit by a soccer ball and his foot breaks a brick on the floor and gets it stuck. When he takes it out, he finds it muddy. He walks to a faucet and it breaks off, spraying him with water. He is pushed back through a bush and a delivery boy on a bike bumps into him. Take-away noodles from the delivery fall all over Satoru. Back at SGS, Souta and Sakura are researching, while Eiji relaxes. Natsuki and Masumi enter with a fortune hat, scarf, bracelet, fluffy tail and a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Happi happy happi coat] . Morio enters to show them something strange: the dome stadium has been changed from white to pink. The gang believe the Jaryuu Clan are behind this and probably up to something larger. Still outside, Satoru slips on a can and falls. Just then, a construction crane breaks off and falls on top of him but he transforms just in time into Bouken Red. He leaps out. As he reaches the ground, he slips on a small cylinder. As he tries to recover, he gets hit by a truck and flung onto a building. As he rubs his head, he sees the Jaryuu come out of the building and he tries to follow them but trips on a pole and falls down. He rubs his lower leg. The building explodes and the debris fall on top of Red. Mr. Voice tells the others the Jaryuu accumulate to ten incidents like changing colors and hole diggings. Shouta has figured out it is Chimeku, a huge Feng Shui energy flow underground. He changes the image on the table to show their actions have influenced the flow, making it intertwined. It crosses in one place where Ryuketsu will be artificially created. Sakura suggest to meet up with the Satoru first. Ryuuwon and Talong arrive at the Ryuketsu area. He faces the Dragon Eye in front of the area and the ground cracks open. The Legendary Ground Dragon is to be raised from it. Satoru is then seen staggering with a makeshift walking stick, yet the stick breaks and he slips and rolls down the ground. He ends up with his legs above his head. His comrades arrive. They catch him up on the happenings but he is uninterested, believing he will cause unhappiness. Akashi collapses again, stands up, and collapses over and over again. Natsuki then puts her lucky hat on his head and covers him with the happi. She tells him if he wears those things, his luck will increase. Masumi says it is probably a psychological effect, but he has nothing to lose. Satoru is touched, saying he can't stay and be depressed. He is Bouken Red and won't lose to fortune telling! The ground opens and the glow is larger. The Boukengers arrive. Talong and Ryuuwon laugh at Bouken Red, fully clad in all of Natsuki and Masumi's good luck gear and ask him what's up with the get-up. He tells them it is none of their business. The Boukengers present themselves. Talong and Ryuuwon continue on laughing. After the roll call, the standard explosion occurs behind them, but Bouken Red ends up catching on fire. The other Boukengers help him put it out. The Jaryuu tease him but he tells them that thanks to the happy happi, the fire didn't hurt. Bouken Red leaps down by himself, only to be rolled over by a large boulder. Red grips rocks below him and gets up fine from the rock. He chalks it all up on the scarf. He runs toward Talong, the sky becomes dark and lighting strikes toward Red. It electrocutes Red and lights up his skeleton. He lifts off from it. The others fight off the Ryuujinhei, while Red gets up, saying the bracelet wards off disasters. He gets up and Talong attacks him and he avoids the hits. He thanks the fluffy tail. Bouken Red says Talong still doesn't get it. The items hold the sentiments of his team mates in them. He says their sentiments support him. Talong sends out a blast, Bouken Red runs forward and trips. He falls and misses the blasts. Talong brings his fist forward, BoukenRed does to but Taron's hand gets caught in the lucky hat. Bouken Red had grabbed the Compass in the scuffle and gathers himself. He then get his Bouken Javelin and does the Red Zone Crash on Talong. He explodes. The others leave the minions and gather around Red, helping him. Pink gets hold of the Dragon Eye and flashes it on Red. He is ecstatic and takes off all the charms. Talong struggles and crawls closer to the gaping hole. Ryuuwon arrives and tells him he will take responsibility and kicks him in. He rises up with the power of the Ground Dragon. They call DaiBouken and SirenBuilder and fight against Talong. Talong shoots fire at them and red lighting strikes them. The sky becomes dark. Blue comments he is completely different from the Jakuryuu or Daijaryuu. He says with the river at east and the mountains are west, it is the ultimate position in Feng Shui. Pink pulls out the Precious and calls the other GoGoVehicles. She says that Orange East, Blue West, South Green and Indigo North, he has the worst Feng Shui. She hands the Precious to Red and he amplifies the Precious' power using the Parallel Engines. They give him bad luck. He blasts them but misses. DaiBouken shakes its head. The sky becomes normal. Talong slips a rock and falls down. Super DaiBouken arrives and destroys him. Back at SGS, everyone is enjoying coffee. Satoru closes his laptop and stands up. He believes all the bad luck was cause of the Precious. But in the end, he claims that he still doesn't believe in fortune telling. Eiji calls his bluff when he finds a wallet that says 'better fortune'. Souta sees Satoru was checking a fortune-telling website on his laptop. Satoru denies it. Natsuki and the others play 'keep away' with Satoru's wallet. Masumi gets it and teases him. He trips over untied shoes unto the steps and gets the guitar on his head once again. Everyone laughs. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia ]] *'Mirai Sentai Timeranger': The team begins the segment by performing the Timeranger henshin pose. At the end of the segment, their Boukenger jackets are thrown into the air, and Satoru is the only member of the team dressed in the Timeranger henshin outfit (everyone else is wearing normal clothing), a grey spandex singlet with red accents. He, embarrassed that he is the only one dressed as such, backs away while Sakura and Natsuki address the audience. TimeFire is shown in the clips, but none of the Timeranger mecha are. **This is Sakura's fifth time starting a segment. **Song: "JIKŪ ~Mirai Sentai Timeranger~" (JIKŪ ～未来戦隊タイムレンジャー～, JIKŪ ~Mirai Sentai Taimurenjā~) performed by Kumi Sasaki **The outfit joke at the end refers to the various outfit changes that the Timeranger go through throughout the season, including their uniforms for the Time Protection Bureau, the special "outfit" the Timeranger wear prior to transforming (which Satoru ends up being the only one wearing), and the civilian clothing worn in the year 2000. Notes *As part of "Super Hero Time," this episode aired alongside episode 31, *'Viewership': 7.4% *Akashi's "lucky outfit" makes its return in episode 3 of Akibaranger. *When this episode was adapted for the Power Rangers Operation Overdrive episode "Out of Luck", many plot points and additional things were changed. Some examples: **Even though Feng Shui is known by (some) Western audiences, that plot point was removed and just chalked it up with sheer luck. **Mack's 'lucky' outfit was changed from the one used in this episode. **When Satoru catches fire after doing the role call, it was removed likely due to safety reasons and FCC rules. Mecha References *Wicked Dragon Talong: Daijinryuu (Gosei Sentai Dairanger) DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Task 25: The Forbidden Fruit, Task 26: The Glass Slipper, Task 27: The Feng-Shui Trap and Task 28: The Legendary Armor. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html See also References Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode